


A Sticky Situation

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chosen One is defeated by a white sticky marshmallow</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tqpannie with prompt: marshmallows, neckties, Ron's room and phrase, "but Ron, they're all sticky".

Ron is a fucking tease. No, really, he is! Said cocktease is presently sitting across from me in his bedroom sucking on a marshmallow. We are supposed to be listening to the Cannons game on the wireless and I can’t concentrate on anything the commentator is saying because my best mate continues to moan every time he shoves another fluffy puff in his mouth. He licks his fingers, his throat working as he swallows the entire thing in one go and groaning, his eyes roll back. He has no fucking idea what that groan does to me! I’ve never wanted to be a marshmallow puff so much in my life! His tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip and I can’t help but stare. He has to have the sexiest tongue in the world!

_Why does he have to be straight?_

I don’t really KNOW he’s straight. I mean, there was that stint with Lavender and then the kiss with Hermione but… well, that’s pretty telling right there. _Stop fantasizing about sucking on your best mate’s cock and concentrate on the match, Potter!_ Yes, my inner voice sounds like McGonagall, she’s a great cock-deflater!

“Something on my face?” Ron asks, snapping his fingers in front of my face and I have to shake my head to clear it of the thought of Ron’s lips wrapped around my marshmallow-coated cock. _Fuck! Did NOT need that image!_

“Wha? No, just… are you going to eat that entire bag?”

“Oh sorry mate, you want?” He holds out the puff and I find myself nodding as my cock swells again and my brain screams, _BAD IDEA!_

He practically glides over _Shut up, my cock is now doing all the rationalizing_ and I swear he gives me the up-down look. His jeans are low on his waist, the Cannons shirt, tight across his wide chest and he glances at the necktie on the bedstand next to me before sitting on the bed beside me.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Don’t stare at his chest, or his tongue as it darts out again. Fuck!_

Holding the bag open for me, he pops another puff into his mouth and fucking groans again! My heart’s hammering against my chest and I can see my hand tremble slightly as I reach in.

“They’re all sticky!” I gasp and pull my hand back from the bag, bringing my fingers to my lips. He moved so fast, I fucking yelped. _Yes, it’s girly but I didn’t much care at this point!_ He brought my fingers to his lips and started sucking the tips! My brain… and cock…. Were screaming, _Holy shit, Ron’s sucking my fingers!_ just as my mouth chose that moment to betray us all with a whimper.

Ron pulled back, his eyes searching mine and I think the world stopped for a moment when our gazes locked. His eyes darkened slightly as he leaned in and before I could think about what we were doing, he was straddling me and running that deliciously sweet tongue along my lips.

He groaned again, _or maybe that was me_ and deepened the kiss, his large hands cupping my face. My hands roamed up his back, under his shirt and I swallowed his moan when I rolled my hips up to grind against him. After several hours, _okay maybe it was only a few minutes_ we pulled back from the kiss and sat there panting, our foreheads touching.

“I thought,” he said between breaths, his voice deep and husky, “you’d never ask.”


End file.
